The Black Armored Warrior: Spartan NULL
by kkrraakk
Summary: You know, when people get into a game, they start sympathizing with their character, wincing when he or she is wounded, smiling when they triumph. But, what if it went a step further? What would happen if a normal, geeky teen suddenly found himself in another world, in a setting at once alien… and familiar? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Where am I?

My first story, and it's first chapter. Please R&R, and FYI: I don't own Halo OR Naruto.

* * *

Black-Armored Warrior: Spartan NULL

You know, when people get into a game, they start sympathizing with their character, wincing when he (or she) is wounded, smiling when they triumph. But, what if it went a step further? What would happen if a normal, geeky teen suddenly found himself in another world, in a setting at once alien… and familiar?

Chapter One

[_USER VITAL SIGNS STABILIZING… SYNCHING WITH NEURAL IMPLANT… PLEASE WAIT.]_

"Whazzat? OW! Jeez, that hurt!"

Matt says as he curls away from the sting, reflexively.

"Dammit, why couldn't I be woken up like a NORMAL PERSON!"

He was used to odd wake-ups, but little did our protagonist know that he was about to have one that could have never have been expected or predicted. He opened his eyes to see what had stung his neck, and was rewarded with a harsh white light and a burst of harsh static.

"Gah! Okay, I'm up! You can stop with the noises and the lights and the pain stuff, okay!"

When there was no reply, he looked again, with a somewhat reduced lance of pain as the static in the helmet (I have a helmet on? Wait, WHAT?) seemed to have cut off. As he tries to move and rub his eyes, he ends whacking himself in the faceplate as his arm seemed to be MUCH heavier than he remembered.

[_USER CONSCIOUSNESS CONFIRMED. STARTING MOTION TRACKER AND BEGINNING OPTIMIZATIONS FOR SPARTAN'S DOCUMENTED PREFERENCES._]

[_!ERROR! NO SPARTAN DESIGNATION FOUND._]

[_TEMPORARY NAME ASSIGNED:_]

**Spartan: NULL**

[_DOWNLOAD OF BASIC MAINTENANCE, SUPPORT, AND COMM FUNCTIONALITY TO NEURAL IMPLANT HAS BEGUN. _]

[_ESTIMATED TIME TO COMPLETION: 5 HOURS, 21 MINUTES, 37 SECONDS._]

"What?" His brain seized in disbelief. In hindsight, that was probably normal, since that was the first time he would read text from the in-helmet HUD; it IS a peculiar sensation; The text seems to be in front of you, but it also echoes in your head, as well. The Neural Interface does that, as it uses spare "Wetware", or brain capacity, to operate.

"Huh? This is mondo weird. Maybe I'm dreaming still?"

[_USER READINESS CONFIRMED; BASIC SUPPORT DOWNLOAD WILL CONTINUE IN BACKGROUND. UNLOCKING ARMOR ARTICULATION; ACTIVATING HUD. ENABLING MOTION TRACKER: RANGE, 150m._]

"Okay, NOT a dream; I NEVER have freaky floaty text in my dreams."

As he looks around himself, he observes his surroundings, ignoring the slowly pulsing circle in the lower right corner of his vision.

'Also, my dreams don't usually include dense forests; they usually include random buildings or zero-g floating zombies.'

Then, the HUD software detected a state of confusion in it's controller, and issued the following onto the screen, startling Matt badly;

[_RECOMMENDATION: USER SHOULD MOVE THROUGH BASIC MOVEMENTS TO ASSURE FULL ARMORSUIT AND REACTIVE-CRYSTAL LAYERS ARE FUNCTIONAL._]

"Gah! That sounds familiar; Hell, this whole predicament sounds like it came from a stereotypical sci-fi game tutorial." he grumbles as he slowly climbs to his feet, slightly overbalanced by what seems to be a set of armor at first glance.

[_ALERT! UNKNOWN MOTION SIGNATURES CLOSING IN AT HIGH SPEEDS! COMMENCING FULL EMERGENCY TACTICAL UPLOAD. PLEASE BE AWARE THAT THIS WILL CAUSE TEMPORARY PAIN AS THE CENTRAL NERVOUS SYSTEM ASSIMILATES THE NEW INFORMATION. NEW ASSESSMENT FOR DOWNLOAD TIME TO COMPLETION: EIGHTEEN SECONDS._]

"Geez, all I got from that was 'Pain' and 'eighteen seconds'. Wonder what that was about-AGGHGH!"

Our unsuspecting protagonist doubles over as a sudden stream of information overwhelms his mental state and is assimilated into his conscious thought patterns.

"Ow. Ow ow ow ow ow OUCH. THAT'S what the HUD software meant by eighteen seconds of pain. Wait, HUD software?"

He only had time to blink before the information became foremost in his mind, and that brought a sudden outburst to the fore;

"I'M IN A FREAKIN' MJOLNIR ARMORSUIT! HOLY SHIT!"

Although that was what stuck in his mind first, he processed the other information on a subconscious level; the workings of the suit, the combat information that was "written" into his muscle memory, and most of all, the sudden and complete knowledge that there WERE odd motion signatures, and they WERE on an intercept course.

"Oh boy. GPS unit, any fix on my position?"

[_NEGATIVE. NO ELECTRONIC MAP MARKERS OR SATELLITES RESENT. SCANNING NIGHT SKY… NO CONGRUENT STAR PATTERNS FOUND. LOCATION: UNKNOWN. OTHER INFORMATION: GRAVITY IS AT 1.1567 Gs, ATMOSPHERE IS 99% IDENTICAL TO EARTH NORM._]

'Okay, so I can at least breathe if the suit gets breached. But those motion signatures worry me; they moved far too fast to be normal humans, yet each is no larger than a teenager, so likely not vehicles.' He quickly calculated.

"Damn, I got used to this tactical shit faster than I would have thought possible; thanks freaky mind download!'

Out loud he asked his onboard computer: "Armament status?"

[_WEAPON CRATE SIGNATURES DETECTED WITHIN 20m OF SUIT, CONTENTS UNKNOWN._]

[_ARMAMENTS ATTACHED TO SUIT: _

_ONE .45 CALIBER SUPPRESSED MAGNUM WITH SMART-LINKED 2.5x SCOPE, INTERNAL CLIP OF 10 ROUNDS._

_FIVE EXTRA CLIPS IN STORAGE COMPARTMENTS._]

_-GRENADE AND AMMO COUNTER ENABLED-_

[_WARNING: NO GRENADES DETECTED WITHIN ARMORSUIT COMPARTMENTS._]

"Well, a pistol is better than nothing! Still want the 'nades, though. Could be handy. Suit, please bring up translator, incase it IS humans, and they don't speaka da englisha."

[_CONFIRMED. TRANSLATOR ONLINE._]

"Well, let's see what the welcoming committee has in store for me!"

Our good lad suddenly is a little hot under the collar; as a giant fireball impacts him, square in the back, sending him reeling.


	2. Chapter 2: To the Village!

Second chapter, hopefully better than chapter one. I don't own Halo or Naruto!

* * *

"DAMNIT NARUTO! I _TOLD _you to go easy! Since when did you learn Katon jutsu, anyway?" Shrieked a very angry pink-haired teenager, while stomping her foot.

"Hey! I did the Toad-oil bullet! Not my fault you got too close with that explosive tag and set it off!" Argued the energetic blonde.

'… Did I just get sucked into the Naruto universe? And while wearing a set of MJOLNIR armor…? Okaaayy…' Thought Matt as he got to his feet.

"Thank god for energy shielding." he muttered.

"Shit! He's still conscious! How the hell did he get so close to the village without the sensor-ninja detecting him?" asked Naruto.

"No clue, but he seems to be strong, to take an explosion like that and just get back up. Be careful Naruto! Don't get-"

THWACK!

"Too close…" Sakura sweat-dropped at the sight of Naruto dancing around in pain after punching the armored figure.

"What the hell is that? I couldn't touch him! Like an invisible wall was in the way! Screeched the blonde as he ran up a large tree, using his chakra to stick to the slippery bark.

"Really? Maybe a barrier Ninjutsu… But he made no handsigns!"

The two started arguing back and forth, with Sakura accusing Naruto of lying, and Naruto needling her back for not believing him.

'Well, looks like I should introduce myself. That explosion barely hurt my shields, but then it was more flames than blast-wave and shrapnel, and I DON'T wanna know if it can take a Rasengan.' thought Matt.

Aloud he asked: "AI, are you translating, or do they speak English?"

[_ENGLISH LANGUAGE CONFIRMED. NO TRANSLATING AT PRESENT._]

"Okay, then. Go ahead and deactivate the language module, and enable speakers at normal volume, please.

[_COMPLYING: DONE._]

"Hey! I don't want to fight! I just appeared here, and I have no clue as to what the hell is going on here." The sudden voice brought Naruto and Sakura up short, with the blonde turning blue in the pinkette's chokehold.

"Really? Who the hell are you, then?" Asked the newly freed blonde.

[_RECOMMENDATION: DO NOT GIVE REAL NAME. UNSC PROTOCOL STATES THAT IF-_]

"I know the protocol, you just zapped it into my skull. I was going to call myself Null."

[_PROCESSING… ACCEPTABLE OUTCOME._]

'Glad you see it my way, Mr. Computer.' Aloud he said: "My real name I can't tell you, but you can call me by my callsign, Null."

"Null? What a weirdo na-OW!" Naruto's smart-ass comment was cut short by a fist to the head as Sakura did her best to get him to behave.

"Well, mister Null, we need you to come with us. If you ARE telling the truth, then you can find help at our village. However, remember: you WERE found in a restricted area, and we don't take that lightly." She said with a slightly dangerous looking smile.

"No problem. Just let me get my gear that popped out with me, and I'll be good to go."

"WAIT! Don't move, Nulg or whatever you name is." Exclaimed the teenage boy.

Matt froze at the exclamation "What? Did I do something?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, just that we can't have you wandering around with weapons."

"Your gear? Better let us take it, or just leave it here if you don't like that. We can't take chances with you, no offense."

Matt frowned, although this was lost on the two ninja as he had a full faceplate on.

"Okay, but be careful. Some of it is likely volatile, and all of it is dangerous, like this." he says as he patted his pistol.

"What is that weeny thing?" Laughed Naruto. "What are ya gonna do, flail at me with it?"

Matt was quickly coming to his limit with the abrasive youth, and so decided to shake him up a bit.

"…No. I'm gonna do this!"

In a flash of speed, thanks to the MJOLNIR armor, Matt had three shots fired off before Naruto could blink, nailing the tree behind him in a perfect spread.

"…All that thing did was go Pfft pfft pfft and flash! You stupid or something?" Taunted the blonde.

"Look at the tree behind you before you mock me, spike head."

"What did ya do, mark it like a doggi- Oh. Shit."

Yeah, "Oh. Shit." was right. The rounds were HE, AKA High Explosive, and had just ripped a beach-ball sized hole in the tough hardwood.

"Yeah, told ya. Not as defenseless as you thought, huh?"

The young pinkette shook her head in amazement. "I didn't even see anything! It looked like the tree just splintered!" When she finished examining the damage, she looked at Matt. "Okay Null. I'm gonna have to hold that too, as I can't have you holding something that dangerous in the village."

Matt nodded. "No problem with me, as long as I can keep this!" he said as he pulled out a monomolecular edged combat knife from his armor's storage port.

"No, all ninja carry kunai around, so I don't see a problem with just one knife. Just don't show it around and scare people, alright? Seeing a giant in black armor will freak them out enough."

"Really? Would it help if I could stay out of sight?"

"Yeah," replied the blonde, now calmer. "But you can't run on roofs like us, you don't have the chakra to do it!"

"Actually, I can. I just can't stick to walls like you two."

"Umm, really? We run full out, and we can't really wait on you to clunk around in that armor." frowned the pink-haired ninja.

"I'm a lot faster and more nimble than I appear. I can keep up." Matt said with a smirk, not that they could see it.

"Sweet! Last one there buys dinner at the Ramen house!" Shouts the blonde as he takes off in a cloud of dust.

"You're on! Hope you got a fat wallet, 'cause I'm starving!" Crowed Matt as he took off, the armor making him easily able to keep up with Naruto, and a slightly peeved Sakura.

Little did they know that another had watched the whole thing, and had taken quite an interest in the one with no chakra…

The one who calls himself Null.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hokage!

Well, my third chapter! Please R&R. I don't own Halo or Naruto.

* * *

As the teens raced to town, Null was almost startled out of a sprint by what the HUD displayed:

[_EXTRA EQUIPMENT DISCOVERED INTEGRATED INTO ARMORSUIT. ANALYZING ADD-ONS FOR FUNCTIONALITY AND INTENDED USE. PLEASE WAIT._]

'Wha? Like a Jetpack, or Active Camo? Armor Lock, maybe Bubble Shield? COOL!'

However, Null had no time to ponder this, as he and Naruto had arrived on the roof of the Ramen shop, with Sakura a close third.

"Looks like the Ramen is on you, Sakura! Null and I beat you fair and sq-AAGGHGHG!"

'Note to self, no pissing off the competitive pink-haired strength monster…' Thought Null as he watched the hyper blonde hit hyper-speed. Straight down.

"Naruto, you _know _that we have to bring him to Tsunade first!" Argued Sakura.

"But whyyyyyyyyyyyyy?" Whined Naruto.

-THWACK-

"…Because I need to know if he is a friend or foe, idiot!"

"… Granny Tsunade! You came here?" Inquired the pinkette as Naruto rubbed his head to recover from both head slaps.

"Of course I did, I had no idea what this "Null" person is capable of! For all you know, he could be an agent of that Tobi creep!" snarled Tsunade.

'I hope she knows that I'm right here…Okay, scratch that, I hope she NEVER notices me.'

On THAT note, Tsunade rounds on the armored teen. "Why are you here? Answer now, and honestly, if you wish to survive the next few minutes."

[_WARNING! EXTREME HOSTILITY DETECTED! CAUTION ADVISED!_]

'No duh, Mister-states the obvious…'

Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Null said: "I didn't come here of my own will. I woke up in a clearing, started to take in my surroundings, and was promptly attacked."

Null crosses his arms. "Now, I don't blame Naruto OR Sakura for being careful, but you take this sensible caution above and beyond paranoia. That, plus your hostility, is not very endearing."

A pulsing vein appears on Tsunade's forehead, and she leans into Null's faceplate. "Why don't you say that to my face? Or are you hiding behind that helmet, coward?"

'Wow, what a _BITCH_.'

Out loud, Null says: "No, I just prefer to stay protected from loose cannons with tempers like you."

[_ALERT! ENERGY SURGE DETECTED IN TARGET! RECOMMEND EVASION!_]

Before the text could fully scroll on screen, Null had leaped backwards, landing in a combat crouch around ten yards away. He was lucky to have done so; the ground that Tsunade's punch had impacted was a crater!

"That's is, brat! I'm gonna BEAT the answers outta your HIDE!" yelled Tsunade as she charged, swinging punches and kicks in a torrent of destructive power.

[_CALCULATING SHIELD TOLERANCES TO ENERGY-SPIKED MELEE ATTACKS. RECOMMEND EVASION_]

'DUH. Those punches can put craters in the ground, I don't wanna be hit by that!"

Thought Null as he bobbed and weaved, ducked and dodged.

"Damn, he's good to evade those hits like that!" gasped Naruto.

'Wow. He IS doing pretty good against my sensei.." pondered Sakura.

[_ANALYSIS COMPLETE. SHIELD TUNING COMPLETE. LINEAR FOCUSING MODULE HAS BEEN ADAPTED TO NEUTRALIZE ADDED IMPACT FORCE. DESTRUCTIVE POWER OF DIRECT IMPACT IS NOW NEGLIGIBLE._]

'Sweet! I'm gonna _love_ her reaction when her punch does nothing, haha.'

Grinning, Null says: "Okay then, no more dodging. I'm gonna go head to head now, psycho granny!"

"DAMN BRAT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" screamed the enraged Hokage as she charged her Chakra into a fist blast.

-THUD-

"What?" Exclaimed Tsunade, as Null caught her fist and simply held it.

"Woah!" Yelled the excitable blonde Shinobi.

"Huh?" Mumbled Sakura, the impossible sight still not processed yet.

"… Surprised, Granny?"

"How did you do that? No one can just TAKE a punch like that and be unharmed! What Jutsu are you using?" Demanded the frazzled Hokage.

"No jutsu, I'm just that awesome." Laughed Null as he held her fist in a grip of iron.

"Now, are you gonna calm down, or do I have to grab your OTHER hand, too?"

"Screw you! HIYA!" HA! KA! HIYA! URYAAHH!" bellowed the furious Slug Sage as she battered on Null as hard and as fast as she could.

"Lady, if you don't stop that, I WILL discipline you." growled Null.

The armored teen was rapidly loosing patience with the hot-blooded Hokage, and she was going to cause a BIG scene if anyone noticed them on the roof of the Ramen shop.

"HA! Like you could. You're a one-trick pony! I can't sense any Chakra from you! All you can do is hild my hand like a little kid! I Dare you to-"

-BOOM-

Null lost his patience. The constant needling had been too much, and he had had enough. With one blow, he knocked the Hokage, the strongest Ninja of Konoha, straight out of the village, straight through every building on her way out. As Naruto and Sakura looked on in shock, Null said to the onboard computer:

"AI, can you track her?"

[_AFFIRMATIVE. SUBJECT HAS COME TO REST 1.8867KM FROM CURRENT POSITION. SHOULD I DROP A NAV POINT?_]

Null thought about it a moment. "No, she should be fine. In the meantime, any luck on the extra systems you mentioned?"

[_AFFIRMATIVE. THREE MODULES IDENTIFIED. FUNCTION ONLY 88.647% CONFIRMED ON MODULES 1 AND 2, MODULE 3 VERIFIED._]

[_MODULE 1: BELIEVED TO BE LIGHT-BENDING FIELD PROJECTED ONTO INSIDE OF SHIELD ENVELOPE._]

[_MODULE 2: HIGH POWERED GRAVITY FIELD PROJECTOR. ACTIVATED BY ENTERING A CROUCHING POSITION, THIS MODULE PROVIDES A PERIOD OF 45 SECOND INVULNERABILITY, FOLLOWED BY A 56.7 SECOND RECHARGE SPEED._]

[_MODULE 3: IN-AIR MOBILITY UNIT, COMPRISED OF ANTI-GRAVITY EMITTERS AND THRUST NOZZLES FUELED BY SUPERHEATED FUSION-REACTOR EXHAUST. USAGE TIME LIMIT: 30 MINUTES, FOLLOWED BY 88 SECOND RECHARGE TIME FOR FUSION REACTOR RESET.]_

'A JETPACK! HOLY SHIT FROM JESUS HIMSELF, A JETPACK!'


End file.
